


Second Semester

by whip_flash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a good bro, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Author messed up the time table, Bokuto is a good bro, Kuroo is a good bro, M/M, Matsukawa and Oikawa are best friends, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oikawa is a teacher too, Student Hanamaki, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing, Univ prof Matsukawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whip_flash/pseuds/whip_flash
Summary: Hanamaki Takahiro, nineteen, met a hot guy by the train station. Thinking that he wouldn't meet him anymore, anyways, he told him that he was cute.Only to find out, by the start of second semester, that the hot guy (Matsukawa Issei) goes to the same university, majoring in education. And when Hanamaki said education, he meant that Matsukawa Issei is his fucking proffesor in his biochemistry class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was stuck in my head for so long and now decided to write it down. I don't feel sorry for Oikawa (maybe a bit but Hanamaki deserves love).

 

_That was the longest two hours and twenty-seven minutes of my life._

 

Apparently, taking the train on a _Saturday_ , last day of _winter break_ to go to _Kyoto_ is not a bad idea, it's the _worse_ idea ever. People were still visiting the shrines especially those in Kyoto because they're really old and vintage and more traditional than those in Tokyo and to be honest, that was Hanamaki's plan too, especially that it's Christmas and New Year season.

 

Visit a shrine, offer prayers and wishes, move on to Kyoto's parks, eat by their local restaurants or just food stalls, stop by the sea even if it's in the middle of winter to appreciate the still water - the plan was pretty laid out...

 

...but he didn't have to visit the actual sea if the whole Kyoto was an ocean of people. Tourists and locals alike gathered in a huge mess and most importantly, children. Annoying, tiny, loud brats who would not stop _running_ , _shouting_ , _crying_ , and as much as their laugh is really adorable, it's just too much.

 

Regretting the idea was an understatement, Hanamaki was _lamenting_ his situation. Suddenly, riding the trains back to Tokyo is much more appealing but he spent a lot of money for the ticket going to Kyoto, he might as well try to enjoy it.

 

But it's so fucking hard when he just wanted a place of peace to mentally prepare him for his second semester than be kind, be polite, be a gentleman to these people who now began to push him to try to get to the places they want to go.

 

He grunted, gave a faux smile before moving along, hunching his shoulders up when the rough wind blew undeniably hard.

 

He snorted. _Hard. Rough._

 

Hanamaki took his trek towards the shrine, wincing when he saw the line up and the crowd and yeah, _no_. Turning around, grunting against people who gasped and stumbled upon him, he abandoned all of his plans and decided that _fuck the weather, I'm visiting the sea._

 

It was another ride, twenty minutes of bus ride before finally seeing and thanking deities that the sea is almost barren. He looked at his shoes and nodded when he saw that at least, he wore closed shoes that would not allow air and sand to slip past through.

 

It was a silent walk there after.

 

\--

 

"Oikawa," he called, looking at his friend who kept on talking and rambling about this _student_ of his who took an internship on his course and how nice _his ass_ was and how _his thighs_ are ripped and _how his arms, don't even let me get started with his arms._

 

"Oikawa," he growled, though looking still unimpressed, and smirked a bit when his friend stopped to look at him.

 

"Yes Mattsun?" Oikawa asked innocently, blinking as if he's doing not just one thing but the two things he hates most.

 

"You're talking about Iwaizumi again," he began and glared at him when he parted his lips to explain, "And why are we in _fucking_ Kyoto?"

 

Oikawa blinked again, smile turning to his own smirk before looking at the expanse of the shining sea, quiet and peaceful and pretty but so _cold_.

 

"What did I do to deserve this?" He groaned out and buried his head in his arms as the wind blew stronger and listened when Oikawa laughed.

 

_Damn you. I hope your students find you here and ruin your day._

 

Matsukawa paused.

 

_Okay that's going too far maybe?_

 

"Mattsun, Mattsun, Mattsun," Oikawa said, shaking his head as if Matsukawa was one of his problematic student, "You're too cooped up in your room-"

 

"School's about to start-"

 

"-constantly planning for your courses-"

 

"-I'm the _professor_ -"

 

"-and if I wasn't a good friend, you'll turn all wrinkly and old and unpopular, unlike me."

 

"-again, _the_ professor like _you_."

 

Oikawa sighed as if Matsukawa was not getting the point of whatever he was chastising about. He whined, flailing his arms as if that would emphasize what he was saying, shaking his head side to side until he stopped.

 

His arms stopped flailing, his jaw slacking, his eyes widening and almost - Matsukawa was sure of this - stopped breathing.

 

"What?" Matsukawa wheezed, getting annoyed by the minute as Oikawa did not answer. Instead, he pointed his finger towards the sea and Matsukawa followed the direction.

 

He was pointing at the sea and how the colours of orange and yellow and and blue mixed together. Matsukawa sighed, smiling albeit his annoyance because Oikawa is just a sap like this.

 

"Mattsun," Oikawa suddenly said, looking at him seriously. Matsukawa cocked -

 

_Pfft. Cock._

 

\- his eyebrows in question.

 

"Be still my friend, I shall capture the beauty," he continued and began running and screaming like a hooligan.

 

Matsukawa snorted and shook his head in disbelief. It's so hard to comprehend that Oikawa is an Astronomy teacher. Or a teacher at all in that matter.

 

Before he could take out his own phone to capture a blackmail material to Oikawa, a man had bumped into his shoulder which is weird.

 

The place is empty which is equals to no crowd so bumping into him is stupid, rude, astonishing. But a quick "sorry" was all he got before the man continued his run.

 

Looking at him, trying to see the annoying asshat who bumped into him, all he could garner was _pink_ hair.

 

 _Wow_.

 

\--

 

Hanamaki was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere when his phone - actually the person who decided to call - decided to destroy it.

 

With a grumble, he took the singing annoyance, not bothering to check the caller id because he knows who it already was. Only one in his contact list had _I Just Had Sex_ as the ringtone.

 

"What do you want now, Tetsu?"

 

" _Ooh, nickname from my first name already? You're not wasting any chances, m'boy_ ," Kuroo answered, voice taking a sultry tone. The annoyance left Hanamaki and a smile graced his lips, the empty feeling he was feeling a while back turning into excitement and joy.

 

"Your hair makes me want to skip the dinner and straight to bed, Tetsu." Hanamaki was barely holding in the laughter.

 

" _Why Makki, you're rushing things. The man deserves dinner first_."

 

Then they both lost it, cackling and howling in laughter.

 

" _No but seriously Makki, where are you?_ "

 

"I'm in Kyoto, why?"

 

Kuroo gasped. Okay now that was not fake, it was a genuine surprise. Hanamaki began rethinking what he said, the dates and plans today-

 

Shit.

 

" _You forgot?! Oh my god, now I know why Iwaizumi was freaking out. Makki, he was looking for you! Growling and groaning as if you fucked his mother._ " As Kuroo was talking, Hanamaki was already standing, dusting himself off of sand, checking his pockets and the place he sat if he left anything behind. Seeing that everything's in one piece, he took off.

 

"Okay that's maybe too far, Tetsu. Shit, what time is the game?"

 

There was some fumbling by the other line before Kuroo's voice filtered in. " _Five-thirty. We're supposed to have a practice at three but seeing that it's already one-fourty and you're still in Kyoto, I'm guessing that you won't be having the extra practice_."

 

Hanamaki groaned, trying to not think about the discomfort of his thumping backpack gave as he ran on the uneven path of the sand.

 

"Is Hajime mad? He is, isn't he?"

 

" _Well seeing that you're using first name basis and he's still being consoled by Keiji, maybe just disappointed?_ "

 

Hanamaki let out another groan before it turned to a whimper. "That's worse Tetsu!"

 

" _Sorry?_ "

 

Before he could reply, he felt his body meeting another in a painful impact. He didn't look up and apologised quickly and ran once more.

 

" _What?_ "

 

"Nothing, I bumped into someone."

 

" _Well shit Makki, Iwaizumi is looking at me. He knows you're the one I'm talking to-_ "

 

"He doesn't want to talk, does he?"

 

" _Nope_ ," Kuroo answered, popping his lips at the 'p' of the word.

 

"Tell him I'm sorry, please."

 

" _Will do_."

 

With that, Hanamaki ended the call and looked at the signs of the poles. Taking a deep breath, he ran once more only stopping when he reached the bus stop. There was a line and thank gods that the bus was already there.

 

The twenty minute bus ride felt like hours and his phone was constantly freezing as he continued to apologise to Iwaizumi and shit, his best friend was just reading them.

 

Fucking hell.

 

At long last, he arrived at the stations and this is when his luck ran out.


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so I know that when I posted this it was listed as completed but it's not and it's all sorted out now so thanks to my beta (who I still can't remember what username they have but I promise I'll post it here!) for the help after they laughed at my "useless" panicking! Yehey Beta!!

The station was packed. It wasn't as packed as it was that morning because now the number of the crowd was _twice_ as much. Hanamaki could barely move, but in desperation and determination - and thinking about the hell he is to meet later when he gets to Tokyo - he elbowed his way towards the front line.

 

He opened his mobile data, searching what time the trains arrive only to see his life flashing back when he read that the train arrives at _two-fifteen_.

 

Oh.

 

Okay.

 

(Read: _No it's not okay because that game is important to me and to Iwaizumi and I'm going to screw it up because I fucking forgot about it. Holy shit, I am ready to accept the Worst Best Friend award of the year._ )

 

With a resignated sigh, Hanamaki messaged Iwaizumi once more before closing it and breathing deeply. He can make it. Two-fifteen plus two hours and twenty-seven minutes. Not that bad, really.

 

Just forget that the bus ride back to his university is fifteen minutes and hailing a cab would make it three. Another eight minutes - by cab - then he would be in the arena.

 

Damn his savings, he'd rather pay for the taxi than be late.

 

_But what if I just ask Kuroo to bring my uniform and I go straight to the arena? Oh yes, smart, that'd be three minutes less._

 

With a master plan, Hanamaki takes out his almost dead phone and dialled Kuroo. It rang three times before it was answered. Not giving Kuroo time, Hanamaki began talking.

 

"Tetsu can you please just bring my uniform with you guys? I'll go straight to the arena and running inside and towards the changing room in an enough of a warm up for me. Please? That'd be saving me time and being there before the game, don't tell Hajime that I'd be taking the cab because I know he'd feel guilty that he didn't remind me but tell him that I would be there before the game even starts, okay? I don't want him to be worried too. Okay?"

 

There was silence in the other line, a static wave that had Hanamaki wincing before Kuroo answered.

 

" _Okay_."

 

Hanamaki paused, froze in his steps because that's not Kuroo. That's not Kuroo for sure. He whipped his phone out of his ear to check the caller id and sure enough it says _Tetsubro_ but Hanamaki knows Kuroo's voice.

 

" _Hiro?_ "

 

Iwaizumi's voice was knowing. He knows that Hanamaki was surprised and worried and guilty and Iwaizumi's voice was soft.

 

Hanamaki cleared his throat, pushing the phone on his ear again and hummed in answer.

 

" _We'll wait for you, Hiro. I'll do as what you told Kuroo and I'm holding your words okay?_ "

 

Hanamaki breathed - _calm down heart. Calm down soul. Don't jump, don't sob. He's just a friend. A friend, hear me? Don't you dare make me say it to him, okay? So please be still_ \- and answered.

 

"Sure Hajime."

 

There was puff of air on the other line and Hanamaki knows that Iwaizumi smiled - _warm smile, loving smile, fond smile all of which my mind knows so well_ \- before the call ended.

 

Hanamaki clutched onto his phone, begging his heart to stop beating. To stop thumping. But he could never ask his heart to stop _loving_ Iwaizumi. How could he when Hanamaki loved him for ten years now?

 

\--

 

Matsukawa and Oikawa finally arrived at the train station, Oikawa's phone filled with pictures of the sky and the sea. Matsukawa groaned when he saw the crowd and began pushing them aside, not minding some of their insulted tones, because he would very much like to go to Tokyo real quick.

 

Suddenly, Oikawa tugged on his jacket and when he looked back, Oikawa was sweating even if it was in the middle of winter.

 

"What?" He asked.

 

Oikawa gulped nervously and began fidgeting.

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

Matsukawa pinched the brige of his nose and nodded and watched, almost in giddy but not as well, as Oikawa rushed towards the washrooms.

 

With a sigh, he turned towards the front, crossing his arms in his chest as he waited for both Oikawa and the train. Matsukawa was about to sigh one more time when the man beside him beat him to it.

 

Now that was one exhausted, self-blaming exhale.

 

Matsukawa turned to look at his side only to pause because damn, that was the same dude who bumped into him. The dude with _pink_ hair that weirdly looks natural - strawberry blonde perhaps?

 

Then the dude suddenly talked.

 

"Tetsu can you please just..."

 

Matsukawa blinked. He did not expact _that_ voice.

 

Fuck was it smooth even if it was deep but it wasn't that. It was the emotion, the feeling being poured in his words. It oddly felt intimate - trusting, worried, guilty, defeated. It was like an apology and a confession at the same time and Matsukawa found himself blushing despite the situation.

 

_Holy sweet marbles of any tutu-ed shit. I'm in love with a stranger._

 

Then the call ended and Matsukawa realized that instead of understanding what the guy was saying, he was listening to the sound of his voice more. It's like instead of listening to a song lyrics, you listen to the tune instead? It was like that.

 

The guy slumped - Matsukawa belatedly realises the height difference and how little but still amazing it was. _It's nice to know that I can look down on him_. - and gripped onto his phone as if it was only lifeline.

 

"You okay?" It was really too late when Matsukawa noticed that he _spoke_ to the stranger. But before he could ponder and beat himself with how stupid he was, his crush - okay he sounds like a middle school girl or Oikawa but he doesn't know what to call him so - looked up.

 

He would've whistled if he wasn't a _gentleman_.

 

\--

 

"You okay?" The man beside him asked and Hanamaki jolted in surprise before loosening his grip on his phone and turning to look at the stranger-

 

Oh wow. Damn was he hot.

 

 _Holy shit he's so hot_.

 

He has this after sex kind of hair and bored eyes like said sex wasn't satisfying (Hanamaki totally did not think that if it was him, the stranger would never be bored. He groaned. _Shut up brain!!!_ ) and lips turned a bit upwards like a poilte-but-impolite-too greeting. Then there's the eyebrows. The eyebrows were the total catch, actually.

 

Hanamaki blinked. Hot stranger blinked.

 

"Yup," Hanamaki finally answered, thanking his mind that it had come up with a not-shady answer, and nodded.

 

Hot stranger, who Hanamaki totally wants to know the name of, nodded as if satisfied with the answer.

 

They had this stare-off that had Hanamaki feeling a telltale blush crawling from his arms and towards his neck and face in the order that had Bokuto and Kuroo teasing him.

 

Apparently, it made his total virginity more prominent.

 

Then he heard it.

 

He heard the rattling of the tracks and soon enough, from where Hanamaki's facing, the train appeared in sight. It was tiny but it sure was there and thoughts suddenly came flying in Hanamaki's mind.

 

_He's from Kyoto. He fucking looks like a local in Kyoto which means you won't meet him anymore. Ask his phone number, his name, his age - shit anything. You want to move on from Hajime right? Here's the answer. Like he's totally beside you-_

 

The train was closing in.

 

- _and he's still looking at you and his lips are no longer tilting upwards but he's already smiling. Are you smiling? Do you look cute? Don't blink your eyes and flutter your lashes, you know that doesn't work even if Futakuchi says so-_

 

The train stopped in front of them. The doors opening, people moving out before some had moved in. People were pushing against them but their eyes remained connected.

 

- _fuck just do something Takahiro!_

 

Hanamaki gathered his wits, parting his lips, easing his face to look young and kind and damn handsome before he nodded.

 

Hot stranger nodded.

 

Then Hanamaki decided to fuck all logic. "You're hot, you make the winter, summer."

 

And with that, Hanamaki entered the train, looking behind him to see if the stranger even boards the same train and a weird relief and disappointment clashed in the pit of his stomach as the doors of the train closed and hot stranger stood there surprised.

 

Hanamaki counted that off as a win and with a wave, the train drove off, his eyes still following the stranger's figure until it was obscured by people and slowly, by the distance itself.

 

 _Well_ , he thinks, _I hope that made his day._

 

He paused, embarrassment filling him quickly.

 

_Holy shit. I just made a weather pick up line. Shit shit shitshitshit._

 

A smile tugged on his lips.

 

_Tetsubro and Kotabro would totally be so proud. Maaaan._

 

\--

 

Oh.

 

_Oh shit._

 

Matsukawa took a sharp inhale of breath, willing the sudden blush to leave his cheeks. He stood still by the same spot where and when _Pinkie_ left as soon as the _Tokyo_ train arrived.

 

So Pinkie is in Tokyo. That's a step closer.

 

By now, Matsukawa's hand has cradled his own face, feeling his wide smile breaking and the beating of his heart taking a pace higher.

 

The train station, still crowded, suddenly felt empty and quiet because Pinkie wasn't there no more. It was as if all Matsukawa could remember was him; all of the stranger who complimented him. The stranger who looked up to him because yes there is a height difference that Matsukawa will completely be proud of because looking down at him was the best view ever.

 

A pat on his shoulder woke him from his thoughts and as he looked up from gazing at the asphalt, he saw Oikawa looking worried and guilty at the same time.

 

"Sorry that it took long enough," Oikawa mumbled, ashamed and embarrassed at the same time.

 

"Thank you," Matsukawa replied.

 

"Yes I know that I shouldn't have  eaten two servings of nato-" a pause, "What?"

 

Matsukawa laughed before schooling his face again when he noticed Oikawa looking at him incredulously because anyone can look at him like that but never Oikawa. Oikawa who likes his student who is five years younger than him. Oikawa who cried when all aliens from _Prometheus_ died (that was one weird movie). Oikawa who gets uncomfortable when he sees _Minions_. Of all things.

 

"I said thank you."

 

Oikawa blinked once then a flurry before asking a loud "What?! Why?!"

 

"I met someone while you were taking your time-"

 

"Mattsun we don't speak of that incident!"

 

"-and he was so cute."

 

That's when Oikawa paused, reeling from his supposed-to-be-speech before wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"Mattsun you dirty rascal!" Matsukawa scoffed. "So, what did he look like?"

 

"Pink."

 

"What?"

 

"Pink hair."

 

"Huh. I saw Iwa-chan-" Matsukawa groaned because only him, only Oikawa will give his student a nickname and call it so lovingly as if the student he likes is so endearing but _no. Goodness no_. Iwaizumi was anything but cute. "-hanging out with a friend who has pink hair too."

 

"Oikawa, I'm not like you."

 

"Mattsun you big bully!"

 

With that, Matsukawa thought with a sarisfied hum, Oikawa forgot about Pinkie. As if that guy was a student at the university because if he was, Matsukawa was sure that he would already know. Pink hair does not go and will never be unnoticed but as it is, no one has dyed their pink hair yet or even have strawberry blonde hair like his crush.

 

He sighed and blocked Oikawa's rant, thinking back to the situation before smiling fleetingly.

 

He would never admit that he deliberately showed the smile just to silence Oikawa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Oikawa I'm not like you.""
> 
> Mattsun really now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Anyways guys thank you and with love (and fukcing finally right?!) ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

**Author's Note:**

> Heya people. I wrote this on my phone so if there are any mistakes, pardon it. I'll try to correct them and shout out to my beta (I forgot their username so I'll just add them later. Sorry)


End file.
